


TROST Foundation

by DarthSuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Instincts, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Mates, Medical Kink, Multi, Oneshot collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Research, Science Experiments, The Shifter Titans are sentient and fully capable of consent, They just have like three brain cells and forget to share it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: The Titan Research, Observation, Security and Technology Foundation, oftentimes shortened to TROST, is a classified co-national entity funded by both the Marleyan and Eldian governments in the ongoing effort to the understanding of large, humanoid creatures that have been dubbed as ‘Titans’, predominantly in reference to the historical creatures of the same name that many believed to have existed several thousand years ago.This is a collection of documentation from a variety of researchers and their experiences within the foundation, and should be treated as classified materials unless otherwise released by senior staff.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	TROST Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could try to offer some sophisticated reason why this AU exists, but it’s mostly a way for me to create content for my weird science/research kink... well, and a little bit of cool worldbuilding on the side 👌
> 
> Unless otherwise stated, each chapter is a separate reader—there will likely be continuity when shipping with the same character, but for the most part this is a collection of one shots! Any NSFW content will be labeled appropriately, but keep in mind that this is an overall very thirsty AU.

The Titan Research, Observation, Security and Technology Foundation, oftentimes shortened to TROST, is a classified co-national entity funded by both the Marleyan and Eldian governments in the ongoing effort to the understanding of large, humanoid creatures that have been dubbed as ‘Titans’, predominantly in reference to the historical creatures of the same name that many believed to have existed several thousand years ago.

TROST was founded in part due to the resurgence of these creatures across the island of Paradis and even in the north and eastern provinces of Marley. It is unknown how or why these creatures began to appear again, but the governments of the world were quick to fund a multi-department task force in order to quell their numbers and keep public peace. However, the foundation did not focus on explicit research until it was discovered that some of these creatures possessed a level of intelligence and complex social hierarchies that almost rivaled that of humans themselves. These rare but numerous titans, called ‘shifters’, have been kept within multiple secret facilities over the years to ascertain more information about them and how they physiologically might differentiate from the pure titans that aggressively prowl the landscape.

Currently, just under a dozen of these special titans have been found and housed, though it is theorized that many more can exist at any given point; their origins are, just like their pure counterparts, unknown to modern science.

Within the foundation, the major divisions and branches are as follows: Research and Observation, Technology, Survey Security Corps, Garrison Defense Logistics, and the Internal Military Police.

The Research and Observation division, currently led by Hanji Zoë, makes up the most of the foundation’s resources and personnel - which can hardly be a surprise given what has been described thus far. Despite often getting the least amount of funding, amazing strides of knowledge has been discovered under Hanji’s leadership, leaving the foundation with a deeper understanding currently of shifters than it had ever previously. Hanji is also the largest proponent for the new theory of titan/human bonds as a facet towards communicating with these creatures, thought it is seen by many as a useless or otherwise dangerous line of research.*

Members of the research division are employed due to their talent, steadfastness and discretion above all else. They are expected to be able to take detailed notes during observations, active and passive experiments upon the shifter subjects they are otherwise assigned to. They are often station at specific facilities for multiple years at a time and furthermore put on a larger team responsible for the care of one to three titans, often of the same or similar type. While researchers are expected to have a sense of familiarity with their assigned subjects, unauthorized bonding or other personal relationships are strictly prohibited without a level 4 or higher senior researcher’s authorization.

The Technology division, currently headed by Armin Arlert, focuses on utilizing the technologies - mechanical and biological - from the past and finding ways to modernize them for the future against future titan attacks and weaponization (which many across multiple governments fear). One of the prevailing pieces of equipment is the Omni-Directional Manuverability gear (ODM). Though the basis for its design is actually many generations old, there seems to be no better weapon capable of fighting against the largest of the titan classes. Other things currently being tested within the division includes a serum which, reportedly, can disrupt a titan’s genome structure in a way that makes them temporarily [REDACTED]. It is rumored that this same serum of unknown origin, reportedly discovered in Marley, can also ~~turn a human into a pure titan.~~ **

Survey Security Corps, currently led by Levi Ackerman upon Erwin Smith’s abrupt resignation, is responsible for all security matters and anti-titan protocols outside of all foundation research centers. They are also responsible for the capture and/or disposal of all pure titans upon being reported by civilian or foundation members, and can be found stationed as far as the southern Marley provinces. Despite having such a wide range, very few of the public know or understand that this department even exists, often being called the shadow of the foundation’s reach. They are quick, efficient, and rarely seen by those outside the foundation’s influence.

Garrison Defense Logistics, led by Mikasa Ackerman after the recent retirement of Dot Pyxis’, is just as one might expect of the name. They guard all of the foundation’s research centers and often act as additional bodyguards when high-ranking foundation members visit. It’s not uncommon for them to remain at one post for multiple years in the same way that researchers are, though they are dissuaded from forming any sort of personal attachment with the shifter subjects.

Internal Military Police is responsible for all other security matters, though most often those matters deal with guarding high-ranking foundation members and their families, and only rarely are they used in force to bolster either the Garrison or Survey Corps. They are also the most secretive of all operations, to the point that very few even know who is currently in charge of ongoing operations ~~or how many of them are actually employed by the government.~~ ***

* * *

_* - It should be noted that Senior Researcher Hanji Zoë’s personal theories or research is not endorsed by the TROST Foundation._

_** - This information is classified and must not be revealed to anyone below security level_

_*** - Inter-division biases and rumor will not be tolerated. Anyone caught exchanging such information with any member of media will be immediately court martialed to the full extent of their rank._

* * *

Assuming the above addendums are fixed and added to the main text, then this is approved for internal use within the foundation.

(I still think my theories should be included, even if nobody in this foundation has the GUTS to see the worth in it.)

\- Dr. Hanji Zoë,

Senior Researcher and Division Head,

R&O Division


End file.
